riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Beaver
Beaver (Sometimes stylized as 13eaver) were a stoner rock band from the Netherlands. Initially active from 1988 - 2002 they were best known as a seminal stoner rock act from the Man's Ruin Records era of the 1990s, sharing the stage with the likes of Foo Fighters and Spirit Caravan to name a few. They were also a key performer in the early editions of The Roadburn Festival, appearing at the first four editions. All of their physical releases are considered rare and have since been out of print for years. History Beaver began in the late 1980s with Roel Schoenmakers (Guitar/Vocals) and Eva Nohen (Drums) as the band's founders and Guy Pinhas (Bass) and Tos Nieuwenhuizen (Guitar) as early members. The band stabilized in 1992 with Milo Beenhakker (Bass) and Joszja de Weerdt (Guitar) rounding out the lineup. Throughout the early 1990s the band would support the likes of Rollins Band, The Obsessed, Fugazi, Melvins and Kyuss to name a few. The band did a series of recording sessions in Rotterdam at Via Ritmo which would lead to their debut album 13eaver on W.E.R.K./WORKS in March 1996. A release party (And earliest listed gig on The Beaver Lodge) was held at the Melkweg on 6 March. The next trip to the studio yielded the Josh Homme-produced "Green", the band's contribution to the Burn One Up! compilation that came out in January 1997. The Beaver rhythm section teamed up with Josh's current band Queens of the Stone Age for the song "18 A.D.", gaining the band publicity and international press On 6 September 1997 their second album was self-released on Elegy and titled The Difference Engine. Recorded in a matter of weeks, the band gained more ground in the stoner scene and supported the Foo Fighters on their European tour that year. The following release would be a split with Queens of the Stone Age on Man's Ruin Records in September 1990s, exposing them to a worldwide audience though the band's live performances at the time mainly stayed in Holland. Beaver started 1999 with performances at the first three editions of Roadburn Festival. The band quickly followed up with two extensive tours: A tour of Germany with 35007 and a tour of Europe with Spirit Caravan. Between these tours the band recorded their next release for Man's Ruin at The Void in Eindhoven. This release would be entitled Lodge and see a release in October 1999 to critical praise. The band began the next year with their only performance in the USA with Pinhas on bass and Nieuwenhuizen on guitar for this special performance, the latter joining the band full-time to help record the band's third album. Beaver toured with Spirit Caravan a second time in Europe which included their first ever shows in the United Kingdom. Mobile was released on Man's Ruin in May 2001 with the label itself folding a month later. From that point the band's shows became sporadic, barring a short German tour with Bottom in 2002. Eventually by the end of that year Beaver would quietly break up. Beaver would reunite in 2011 at Roadburn Festival as one of the bands selected by that year's curator Sunn O))). Discography * Alba (Demo) (1993) * 13eaver (Studio Album) (1996, W.E.R.K/WORKS) * The Difference Engine (Studio Album) (1997, Elegy) * Queens of The Stone Age/Beaver (Split with Queens of the Stone Age) (1998, Man's Ruin Records) * Lodge (EP) (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Mobile (Studio Album) (2001, Man's Ruin Records) Members * Roel Schoenmakers - vocals/guitar (1988 - 2002, 2011) * Eva Nahon - drums (1988 - 2002, 2011) * Klaas Kuitenbrouwer - bass (1988 - 1991) * Guy Pinhas - bass (1991 - 1992, 2000) * TOS Nieuwenhuizen - guitar (1991 - 1992, 2000 - 2002, 2011) * Jozsja de Weerdt - guitar (1992 - 2000, 2011) * Milo Beenhakker - bass (1992 - 2002, 2011) External Links *Live at Roadburn *Alba Demo I *Alba Demo II References Category:Band Category:Amsterdam Category:Netherlands Category:Stoner Rock Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Beaver